


Together We're Never Gonna Fall

by hersheylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, all that's the same is they both have cancer, kinda sorta TFIOS au, title based on the song stormy by hedley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheylarry/pseuds/hersheylarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just wants to be loved and Harry just wants to be free, they help each other out.<br/>or<br/>When Louis was diagnosed with lymphoma, a blood cell cancer, he realized that he was on death's doorstep. Which, for a reason he could not grasp, didn't seem all that awful. He assumed there would be countless doctors'  appointments and tons of drugs, but he didn't expect to fall in love with Harry Styles, the human version of sunshine and also a cancer patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii  
> This is the first piece of writing I've put up so be kind please. Updates will be every Sunday. Tell me what you think of it. Hope you enjoy. xoxo

Machines are beeping around Louis. People stand around him. Suddenly, the lights above him are blinding. Everything hurts. Someone's crying, Doctors are panicking. He looks into the green of the other boy's eyes and tries to get lost in it one more time.  _This can't be over_ he thinks. But of course, it has to be.


	2. The Great Confession

When Louis was diagnosed with lymphoma, a blood cell cancer, he realized that he was on death's doorstep. Which, for a reason he could not grasp, didn't seem all that awful. He assumed there would be countless doctors' appointments and tons of drugs, but he didn't expect to fall in love with Harry Styles, the human version of sunshine and also a cancer patient. Harry had thyroid cancer. Harry and Louis had met in the hospital bathroom one year ago, when Harry was sixteen and Louis two years his senior. They were standing at the urinals, and Harry didn't aim to his normal standard (which was just getting it in the urinal) and pissed on Louis' shoe.

"Oops!" Harry said, turning a shade of red normally reserved for losing your swimming trunks in a public pool. Louis glanced up at the boy, who had chocolate coloured curls and eyes so green Louis thought he might die (which he technically was, but whatever).

"Hi!" He laughed, about three octaves higher than he intended. Louis saw Harry's hands shaking as well as a nervous look in his eyes, and he hoped it wasn't because of the little accident. "I'm Louis, what's your name?".

"Harry," he muttered, in complete shock that Louis was taking this so well. But Louis knew that 99% percent of the time, people at hospitals have something pretty shitty going on, and he really didn't want to make it worse.

"So, Harry, are you visiting somebody today?" Louis tried to make conversation., just because he hated awkward silences. Not because Harry looked like he had just fallen form heaven and Louis was pretty sure he was in love. Not at all.

"No, I'm actually here for a PET scan. They think I've got cancer." Harry whispered, grief clearly evident. Louis had never been good at comforting people, but that's because he never understood what they were going through, so it was difficult to empathize. But cancer, this was his field of expertise.

"I know how you feel, a year ago, I was diagnosed with this cancer in my blood cells. The day I went in for my scan was the most nerve-racking day of my life. It felt like a kick in the gut when they told me." He spilled out, only realizing after that maybe that's not what somebody facing this needs to hear.

"Yeah, it's my lungs. The doctors think I've had a tumour in my right one since I was born, but there's only been problems now. I'm so nervous. This is going to sound superficial, but I'm afraid of losing my hair. How did you get to keep yours?"

"They didn't use chemo on me. Some other drug that just makes me tired all time. If I don't sleep like 20 hours a day, I feel like death." They went on for a while, and Louis told Harry that he knew everything would be fine, and not to worry. Even thought Harry had known him for a total of ten minutes, he believed Louis.

 

Now, two years later, Harry and Louis are best friends. They both live in the hospital, and they share a room. When they first found out Louis had said "Y'know, I always thought that when I was 19 I'd be out of the house and living with a roommate, but not like this,". Harry just rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Louis. The two of them leaned on each other, and often talked about just how shit their lives would be without the other. Harry was a gleaming lighthouse in the otherwise pitch black of Louis' life, and vice versa. In the past few years, they've helped each other through medical issues, family problems, the regular bullshit that comes with being a teenager, and these self realization epiphany things that they both had surprisingly often. For example, they both came out to each other in a week's period. Harry first, then Louis followed suit. That had only been about a month ago.

If you didn't know any better, you'd think that every single encounter they had was just pure flirting. And really it was. Ever since they met, they've fallen in love with each other harder every day. But neither of them had the balls to admit it. It was in one of the aforementioned self-realization-epiphany things where Louis realized the both of them only had so much time left here, and wouldn't it be a waste to spend it secretly in love with your best friend and them in love with you? Yes, Louis had decided. He was going to tell Harry. He'd be damned if he did and damned if he didn't, but the first might be a good kind of damned. A I'm-so-in-love-thatI-seriously-can't-do-anything-but-look-at-the-gorgeousness-that-is-Harry kind of damned. So when Harry got back from the monthly meetings with his cancer doctor, Louis would spill. And with that, the door opened.

"Hey, Lou, are you putting the footie game on?" Harry asked, sauntering in.

"Yeah, how was the meeting?" Louis clicked a combination of buttons not the remote, a there appeared the Man U and Newcastle game.

"Same old, same old. New drugs they wanna try, but don't worry, I'm keeping the curls." "That's definitely the first thing I'd worry about, babe." Louis said sarcastically. Harry giggled, like he did at everything Louis said. He was like a schoolgirl with a crush. He dropped so many hints that he thought of Louis in a way more than friends, but Louis never picked up on it. He was completely oblivious, and maybe a little daft, in Harry's opinion. They were both in their beds passing a bag of chips back and forth.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Lou?" Louis swallowed. He wanted to tell him really badly. He reminded himself he might as well just say it, and that he did.

"I… like you… in like, a not friends way?" Louis felt a million pounds lighter, but then realized the most terrifying part was about to come. Harry's reaction.

"Really?" Harry asked, fighting the tears of joy brimming in his eyes.

"Y-yeah" Harry broke out into a big, goofy smile. Louis was so confused.

"I've loved you for two years, you wanker!" What. the actual. hell. Louis was expecting Harry to shrug it off, or think Louis was joking. He did not anticipate Harry telling him they've both spent these past two years secretly in love with each other.

"Seriously!? Ever since we met in the toilets, I've been in love with you!"

"Why are we only sharing this now?"

"Because we're idiots?" Louis pondered, half-joking, half-serious. Sitting on the edge of his bed, mirroring Harry.

"Idiots in love," Harry said, his adorable smile fading. He stood up, and walked the four feet from his bed to Louis. He stood in front of the older boy, and leaned down. their foreheads touching. They looked at each other with innocence, and genuine fondness. Maybe they were cancer patients, but still regular teenagers: dumb and reckless. Louis tilted his chin to close the gap between them. Their lips touched and, pardon the cliche, it felt like a million fireworks went off. They were meant for each other. Soul mates, if you will. Fatally-destined soul mates, whose tragic story could jerk more tears than any John Green or Nicholas Sparks book combined.

They broke the kiss, and discussed what this meant for them. They were boyfriends, Harry concluded, pecking Louis on the lips for extra effect. "November 15th." Louis said. "What?" "Our anniversary is November 15th." \------ That night, after the nurse checked on them, Louis crawled in bed with Harry. He sprawled himself across Harry's chest, rather possessively, and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis so tightly Louis could barely breath. But a good sort of barely breath. Not the variety that so many people in the hospital experienced, the kind that made Louis feel like safe. And loved. He knew he was loved, but by people who had to, his parents, sisters, family. Harry didn't have to love him. But he chose to, even though he was plenty aware of the consequences. And yeah, maybe that gave Louis butterflies, but c'mon, who can blame him, what with a boy as beautiful as Harry in love with somebody like Louis. The only reason he got out of bed everyday was to see Harry. He knew it was dangerous to love Harry, or anybody, to the point where you only wake up to see their face., because if you love and trust somebody that much, they'll be the first to hurt you.

Harry knew Louis thought that way, negatively and whole-heartedly pessimistically. He had a tainted view on the world that Harry could never relate to. Because, yeah, the world gave him cancer, but it's the same world that gave him Louis, and anything that gave him that much could do whatever it wanted with the rest of him. Call him naive, but he truly believed that everybody has a good heart, they just maybe don't know how to show it. Louis though, had the idea that everybody was out to get him. Hurt him. Harry would never let that happen though. Nor would he ver be the one to hurt him, but Louis was still cautious. All Louis really wanted was to feel loved, and Harry had more than enough love to give.

"Loves, wake up," their nurse, Amy, shook them gently. Harry opened his eyes and made a noise of displeasure. He processed what was happening, and woke Louis up. "Your breakfast is on the table, and I'm glad you two are finally together." She winked and walked away. They sat down to the two person kitchen table by the window, and laughed over breakfast, stealing kisses every now and then.

"I hate this place,'' Harry announced, Louis could could only assume he was talking about the hospital.

"I know. We're trapped. We have no room to be teenagers, you know? No parties or liquor. We can't just let go."

"Hmmmm." Louis continued, seeming pensive. Whenever he got that look on his face, eyebrows raised and a little smirk, trouble was sure to follow. "Let's sneak out and go to a party,". Louis has had some adventurous ideas. Pretending to doctors and checking somebody's vitals. He's sneaked into the kitchen to get Harry his favourite lime jell-o. Pranked many nurses. But all harmless, innocent things. Now here he was demanding to go out, and likely get wasted. And what was Harry to do? Of course he wanted to, and he knew nothing really bad would happen as long as he had Louis right there beside him. So he agreed. You see, 99% Harry is one of the most optimistic and positive people in the world. The other 1%, he goes on and on about how just because he has cancer, shouldn't mean he doesn't get a life. He wants to go out, be free. Feel alive, even when he knows he's dying. And that was something Louis knew how to do very well.

Louis texted Zayn, his old best friend, asking if there were any parties going on tonight he could bring his boyfriend to.

**yeah at liam's tonight XD and who is this bf????** Louis smiled. Liam was Zayn's very long term boyfriend who had a heart of gold and was really good to Zayn. He was so glad that they were still going strong, because he's more than what that twat Zayn deserves. But then he noticed the second part. Zayn wanted to know who exactly Louis was bringing. harry xx be there at 9 Zayn's surprise in his text back was well anticipated, but Louis was still a little overwhelmed.

**OMG YOU FINALLY TOLD HIM THIS IS SO GREAT XDXDXD**

Louis rolled his eyes, but diverted his attention to Harry.

"Love, get out something pretty because we're going to a party,"


	3. A Little Party Never Killed Nobody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii again  
> sorry if this is a bit shit I deleted my first draft and had to redo the whole freaking thing at 2 am. Hope you enjoy though xoxo alsoooo if you're interested in maybe writing the smut scenes in this message me on tumblr? I can' write smut for shit so it's either you guys or none at all 
> 
> thank yoooooouuu for all the hits though! I was legitimately shocked! 
> 
> bye xoxo

Harry had on black jeans that were so skinny you'd think he painted them on and a Nirvana t-shirt. Louis, nearly identical jeans, and a Vans "Off The Wall" tee. Louis also wore shoes the brand of his shirt and Harry had on Converse. Here's the thing: they both looked good, and they both knew they looked good, and they both knew the other looked good, and they both knew the other knew they looked good. Thus resulting in a shitload of sexual tension. Heavy, uncomfortable, and damn near visible sexual tension. But that was the least of their problems.

Their escape route had been clearly planned. It was simple, they just had to walk out. But of course, because nothing seems to go Louis' way ever, the hospital put security guards by the entrances because of a recent threat. By some stroke of luck which Louis vowed to thank God for, the security guards were new, and didn't weren't familiar with the patients or the doctors. When he found this out, Louis laughed. Harry looked at Louis in complete shock, and a little bit of awe (also with some lust, as mentioned before).

"Love, don't you see? We just get some lab coats, pretend to be doctors, and leave like we're getting of our shift." Louis had said, like it was obvious. Harry was skeptical, but he'd do anything Louis said. Which explains why he had on a coat that was three sizes too long for his already long body. The pair walked out of the room, and down the hall to the entrance in unison. Their strategy was cliche, but it seemed to work. They also 'walked out like they owned the joint' (Louis' words, not his). Once they got into the taxi, they were giggling terribly. The cabbie gave them a look, and rolled the partition up (Harry tried SO hard not to sing the Beyonce song because he might actually end up doing what it suggests). They sat adjacent to each other, feet tangled, and Louis' head on Harry's shoulder. Their fingers were interlocked, and Louis felt rather couple-y. Normally he'd grimace at the PDA, but Harry an effect on him. Suddenly, he found himself wanting things he would've gagged at a few years ago. That's how he knew he was in deep.

Once they arrived at Liam's place, they paid the cabbie. The tip was a little large; however, they felt the cabbie deserved it after listening to them make out a bit (shut up; they got bored, it's a fairly long drive) and went inside. Neither were sure of proper party etiquette since they spent the better half of their teenage years in a hospital room. So they just found Zayn, he was the only person- other than Liam- that Louis knew, because all the guests were their uni friends, not high school.

"Tommo! I haven't seen you in ages, mate!" (lie: Louis saw him last week) "How're'ya?"

"Good, love. Where's Liam? We'll say hi,"

"Kitchen! And Loueh! You and Harreh are a thing! I'll drink to that, mate, you know it." Zayn talked as if Harry wasn't a foot away from him. When Zayn was drunk, he tended to forget things like people's presence. For example, he invites the lads to his mom's house, and pushed Liam against the wall and snogged him like he wasn't in his childhood room. Something else Zayn did was use too many terms of endearment when he was drunk, he also tended to babble.

"Yeah, Zayn. We are, ask Harry for yourself."

"HARRRREHHH! Mate, forgot you were here! So you've decided to put up with this brat full time, have you? Good luck. Oh and hurt him and I'll have to kill you. Byeeeee" and Zayn was off, probably going to harass other guests just the same as he did them.

They went in the kitchen to greet Liam, and were delighted to find he wasn't nearly as drunk as Zayn. If he was, there'd be lots of making out, and Louis didn't want to see that (he wanted to do it, mind you).

"Lads! I'm so glad you could come! And I'm so glad you're together!" Liam said, seeming ti mention a million things at once. "Thanks, Liam." Harry said pulling him into a side hug.

"I am too," Louis didn't know if Harry meant he was glad to be there or to be dating Louis, but he blushed like there was no tomorrow. That's the other thing Harry does to him. Makes him fucking blush. Who the hell does that? Louis apparently, and Harry loves it. They finished talking to Liam, and got some beers. Harry drank about half of his in one sip, and Louis wondered if he was just thirsty, or if this was just part of the being free phenomenon Harry wouldn't shut up about. You see, Harry was the result of too many Coors Light and empty backseat belonging to horny teenagers. His parents could not afford to take care of him, so they pout him in an adoption centre. Nobody ended up adopting him and when he was nine, the centre decided to foster him out for a bit. He was in numerous foster homes, all of whom were very nice, but Harry felt like he didn't belong. Eventually, the centre took him back and he started to help with the younger kids. Some days, he even got to watch the babies. Those were the best days, and Harry often looked around the room, remembering being in the exact same position. Even thought they didn't understand, Harry told the babies that one day they'd find a nice family and go live with them. That they wouldn't end up like him, a teenager still living in a centre. It wasn't that he didn't feel loved; the ladies there spoiled him and loved him like their own grandson. But sometimes he felt like he was suffocating (quite literally, he later learned, but for now it's just a metaphor). He worried about how he'd go about living his life, how he would into uni with only a home-schooled education. All of this scared the shit out of him, and then he turned fifteen.

Harry was no stranger to problems, he's had them all his life. But here he was, questioning what he was doing and who he even was. That was difficult. And it only got worse. A month after his fifteenth, he started having trouble breathing. His main caretaker took him to his regular doctor, who decided he had asthma. To be treated, he had to go to a hospital where they'd figure out how strong his drugs need to be. Once there, the specialist on call concluded it was not, could not and never would be asthma. Yet she didn't know what it was. He then went to another doctor, who sent him to another doctor, who sent whim to another doctor. At this point, everybody knew. It had to be cancer. His family had a track record of it, but just to be sure that last doctor sent him to get a PET scan.

That was the day he met Louis. Louis, whose cancer did not cage him in. Who was free even with a hundred doctors detecting his every move. He seemed like he ruled the world, even though he was barely a spec of dust in the scheme of things. A side effect, as that book he liked put it. Louis taught Harry what it meant to be free, and he could never thank him enough for doing so. Little did Harry know just how much Louis need him. A gasp woke Louis from his thoughts.

"Watch where you're fuckin' goin', wanker!" some bloke shouted at Harry. He had spilt his beer all over Harry. "You've fuckin' wasted my beer!".

"S-sorry," Harry whispered. Louis was pissed. This greasy, disgusting asshole thought he was going to spill his beer all over Harry and not take the blame? Well he should probably think again.

"Look you fucking prick, you spilled your damn beer all over him because you weren't watching where the hell you were going, and now you've got the nerve to fucking blame him?!"

"Louis, it's fi-" Harry started though Louis cut him off.

"No it isn't." he directed his attention to Asshole McWanker, "you've probably ruined his damn shirt, any you're worried about you fucking beer?! Well guess what, have some of mine." Louis dumped the entire contents of his beer can on the boy's head. Maybe it was the alcohol, or perhaps he just fucking hated somebody messing with his baby.

"We should probably go," Louis whispered to Harry and they ran out the door, not stopping to thank Liam or Zayn.

They collapsed giggling and whispering things like 'did you see the look on his face' and 'holy shit'. Then they started to walk to the tube station to get on the train to the clubbing district because neither boy wanted the night to end. They got on the train and the entire cart was empty. It was odd, because where Liam lives is where most of the uni students do, and they all would be jaded to the clubs. Perhaps it just a strange time. Most people would already be at the club. They choose two seats and just completely wrap themselves up in each other. Harry's jacket was big enough for the two of them, and they gave each other eskimo kisses to get their pink noses warm again. The Novmber chill was not missing a beat, bjut as long as they had the other, they's always be warm.

They got off them subway and out into the street. There were three options: club, pub, or bar. The clubs had people their age, but played pop music that was awfully mixed. The pubs had mostly tourists, trying to get the full London experience. The bars had stinky old men watching some game on the flat screens. In the end they went into some club. The music blared from the speakers loud enough to give you a severe migraine. As if that wasn't enough, the dj edited in far too much bass, and Louis needed and Advil, pronto. Both boys listened to more underground music, Louis of course only by influence. Harry was always showing him songs by the The 197something and and the Arctic whatevers. Louis teased him mercilessly, but Harry was persistent (Louis actually found it quite endearing, but he'd never tell that to anyone ever). At the end of the day, Louis figured if you can't beat 'em, join 'em; thus being the start of his interest in the genre.

The line to the bar was really short, so they queued up. Louis ordered a beer with an alcohol percentage far too low for his liking, though it was necessary with Harry's drink of choice. It was some fruity cocktail, that'd make a bitch of a hangover. They downed their drinks, and Harry dragged Louis out onto the dance floor. He was quite glad about that though, a he got to watch Harry dance up close. Louis' hands were on Harry's hips, and they swayed to the beat of the song. He managed to move his lanky body clumsily. But the thing is: it was only clumsy to anyone else- to Louis, it was beautiful. Louis learned an important lesson: pop music is the perfect soundtrack to watching your boyfriend dance. It seemed like something more valuable than anything some geography teacher tried to tell him.

They ordered another round of drinks (plus a sot of tequila for Harry) and sat down on a leather bench that had all sots of stains Louis didn't even want to think about. Harry did his shot, and was looking for his lime when he saw something green in between Louis' teeth.

"Louis William Tomlinson, if you think I'm going to snog you in public, you've mistaken me for the wrong kind of girl." even in his drunken state, Harry was sharp as a tack (okay, maybe a plastic picnic knife).

"Oh, you want this lime? Why don't; you just come get it? " his voice has muffled by the lime.

"Oh don't worry, love, I'll find another,".

"And waste this one? That's not the eco-friendly Harry I know…".

"The Environemt Card? Really, Louis? You're playing dirty. I respect it though.".

"Enough to come get this lime?". In response, Harry climbed on top of Louis, putting one knee on each side and kissed- er, made out with him, more like. They carried on for minutes, the lime now long forgotten, but broke the kiss to breathe.

"You know, this is our first date," Harry remarked fondly.

"Noooooo. Don't say that. This grimy club is nowhere to take someone on your first date. I was sure you thought better of me, Styles."

"Well, Mr. FancyPants, what exactly is this?"

"Our first time out as a couple. Our first date will be somewhere much classier."

"I can't wait,"

"Me neither."

\-----

When they got back to the hospital, they curled up in Harry's bed, like the only thing that mattered in the whole world was the other person. Louis held Harry tight, and told himself not to fuck this up, because they were perfect for each other. The dream team. Nothing could stop them- whether it be security guards, assholes at parties, or cancer it's damn self- nothing was going to fuck with them. As long as they had each other, they could do anything. They'd never be apart. But Louis wasn't stupid. He knew they were both dying. They'd have to leave each other, unwillingly of course. The thought sickened Louis. It was like Harry was a carrot dangling on a string. Louis wanted to gogoget it, but the universe could snatch it away in an instant. That would hurt like hell. Though maybe, when you love somebody that much, the risk of being hurt is one you ought to take. Louis mentally rolled his eyes and subconsciously pulled Harry (almost impossibly) closer.

 


	4. Have Yourself A merry Little Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii
> 
> It me. This is a bit of a long one, it should really be two chapters. One section is about their first date (YAYAYAYAY) and the second is about December 24th to 25th. Much fluff, you've been warned. Jay and Louis' sisters are in this chapter, and a warning, my only indication to how middle-aged british women talk is overhearing my parents watch Coronation Street so please don't judge. Once again, if you'd be interested in writing the smut scenes hit me up on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy and please give loads of feedback.
> 
> xoxo

Two weeks passed since the night Harry and Louis sneaked out and each day was filled with the two being lovely to each other. They cuddled and kissed and soaked up the Christmas spirit. Tomorrow was the first of December and Louis decided it would also be their first official date. It was all a surprise, but he knew Harry would love it. They'd go ice skating in an outdoor arena, shop for Christmas gifts in the shopping district, and then go to dinner at a french bistro Harry had been wanting to try.

"Yeah, yeah. Two adult tickets. Yeah." Louis was talking to the lady at the arena when he saw Harry walk in. He wanted to keep the date a surprise so he tried to cover his tracks as best as he could. "Okay, see you, mum. Love you.". He hung up on the girl who was probably very confused to say the least.

"Talking to your mum?" Harry asked, kissing Louis on the cheek as he passed by to get his phone charger.

"Mmmhmm. Christmas dinner is at five o'clock," Harry had been coming to The Tomlinson Christmas Dinner since the year they met. Otherwise, he's be stuck in the hospital eating dry turkey and probably watching Love Actually because that's the kind of person he is. It wasn't really a problem though because Louis' mum and sisters loved Harry. And now that they were dating? Harry didn't stand a chance. He'd be smothered in love and hugs as soon as walked in the door. Louis wasn't sure if he actually wanted to tell Harry that as it would be very funny to watch.

"Cool, wanna watch Love Actually with me?" so predictable.

"We watched it last night night!"

"You fell asleep five minutes in!'

"No I-"

"Louis William Tomlinson, I checked the time because I knew this would happen and it was literally five minutes in."

"FINE. I'll watch it with you," Louis complied, as if cuddling up with the boy of his dreams and watching him smile like an idiot at a movie for two hours was the worst possible way to spend his night. Plus, Harry was making hot chocolate with marshmallows, any Louis cannot refuse anything with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Harry put the movie on and got in bed. He opened his arms like he was expecting a hug. Smiling fondly, the older boy slotted into his arms.

According to Harry, Louis fell asleep ten minutes in. But who can blame him? What with Harry stroking his hair and keeping him warm. Under these circumstances, it's completely ludicrous to assume he'll be able to keep his eyes open. Of course, Harry doesn't really mind, because Louis looks so peaceful when he's asleep. Like the thoughts that normally haunt him vanish from his mind, and he is serene. When he wakes up, Harry knows the familiar patterns of hurt, betrayal, and worry will once again be etched onto the smaller boy's face. So he enjoys the few hours he gets when they watch movies.

\---

"Hello, lovely," Louis walked in the door of their room and pecked Harry on the lips. He had a bouquet of flowers behind his back, because he was going to ask Harry about the date.

"Hey, Lou." Harry smiled fondly at Louis, soaking up all of his affection.

"I have something to ask you,"

"You do? Go right ahead.". Louis sat on the edge of his bed, and Harry on the edge of his. Louis produced the bouquet of red roses (Harry's favourite) and handed them to his boy.

"These are for you, and also, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on our first official date?". Even though he knew Harry wouldn't decline, Louis was very nervous. Sitting here like this, asking the other boy something that would change their relationship was a task he was all too familiar with. It felt like when he confessed he loves Harry, which was only weeks ago, but feels like a lifetime. All of those nerves disappeared when Harry blushed, looked down at the roses and said:

"I'd quite like that,". That same feeling of relief washed over Louis like a tidal wave. He felt giddy, Harry did that to him. The boys got dressed and out the door in twenty minutes flat. Once outside, the snow was falling lightly and beautifully, the way only a December snow could muster. Louis cheeks turned red at the cold, and snowflakes were in his fringe hanging from the grey beanie and eyelashes. He was a sight to see, and Harry made sure he did just that. The pair walked hand-in-hand to the tube station, and Louis told Harry about their day.

"First, we're going ice skating in this pretty outdoor rink downtown." Harry smiled. Louis continued, "then, Christmas shopping because I know you wanted to do that,".

"I want to do that with you, it's couple-y.". Louis smiled. A few years ago, he would have grimaced, but Harry has taken a damn toll on him.

"Well, we're doing that. And after we're going to have dinner at that french bistro you wanted to try,".

"Noir a Blanc?!"

"Sure, although I don't know why you're so excited, it's just a Michael Jackson song title in French,"

"No, that's black or white. This is black to white. Basically, the chef's dad was very negative for most of his life and hated the world. All he saw and felt was darkness. Everything. It all seemed black to him. The one day, the day he got him from the war, he met a girl and fell in love. She changed his perspective on everything. Nothing was dark anymore, everything was light. She showed him what it was to be happy. They got married and had a baby, the chef, but the girl died on the delivery table. Even still, the chef's dad was so optimistic, and realized how shit his life would've been without her. He taught the chef that, and the chef was so inspired that after he finished culinary school he founded this restaurant in Paris. It was burnt down in a fire, and he decided not to rebuild in there, but to bring it to London."

"I'm legitimately shocked at how pretentious that is,"

"It's romantic… and sweet."

"Whatever you say, love." Harry and Louis got their skates, and went out on the ice. They just did circles, holding each other's hand the entire time. A few other skaters gave them looks because they were giggling so impossibly loud it was bit of a disturbance. Harry did catch one lady smiling sweetly at them, but she turned away and went off with her kids. The reason they were laughing is because Harry was an absolutely atrocious ice-skater. With his long, lanky limbs; leaning stance and clumsy tendencies he was a train wreck waiting to happen. Louis, on the other hand, apparently has a better understanding of gravity and stayed upright the entire hour. Well, except when he dove to catch Harry but their skates got tangled up and they ended up on top of each other (Louis nor Harry completely hated the sound of that).

They stopped at a Starbucks on the way out and Louis bought them both tea. Harry, of course, protested. Louis told him that he asked him out so he would pay. Harry sighed, defeated, but told Louis he was paying for dinner (no he wasn't. Louis was going the whole nine yards). The two went off on their shopping adventure which took place all over London. They started around Knightsbridge, to shop for the women at the hospital and Louis' mum. They were able to find most of the gifts for them there, but decided to go to Fortnum and Mason in Piccadilly for teas and jams. From there they went to Canada Square so they could by Louis' sisters gifts. He knew they'd be fine with just some clothes from Topshop but he wanted to go above and beyond (actually, Harry suggested it. He let Louis take the credit because he's cute when he thinks he's smart). Finally, they were done with shopping and ready to go to dinner.Louis had one very big bag that was dragging on the floor. Since Harry was taller (and also a proper gentleman) he offered to carry it. Louis rolled his eyes, but didn't protest.

They arrived at the bistro twenty minutes later. Noir a Blanc was prated in ugly cursive letters that reminded him of his nan's writing. When they walked in, french music was playing fem some shitty speakers. They were seated right by a window, and were looking out at the pretty winter sky. It was a perfect day, really. Harry could not believe how lucky he was. This gorgeous boy sitting across from him is in love with him, and asked him on a date where they did his favourite things? The same boy whose shoe he pissed on when they first met? It seemed absurd. "Hello, my name is André and I'll be your server," a man that looked around 25 was dressed in a suit and standing at the edge of the table. He spoke with a french accent that Louis almost didn't believe at first.

"Can I get you something to drink?". Louis looked at Harry and Harry shrugged. Louis took it upon himself to order the most romantic drink.

"Maybe a bottle of the, um, vin rouge?" except he pronounced it vine roge.

"Vin rouge? D'accord, it'll be with you dans un moment," the waiter corrected him.

"I failed french," Louis explained.

"I can see that.' Harry smirked, and put his hand midway on the table so Louis would grab it. He did, and they sat there looking into each other's eyes. It was cheesy, sitting in some french restaurant, being all romantic. Louis would have gagged, but how can you when the most beautiful boy in the world is sitting across from you? The wine came, and Louis and Harry pretended to examine it.

"Yes, this is definitely one pf the winer wines I've tasted," Harry remarked in a snooty voice. Holding the glass up to the light and swishing it.

"I have to agree," Louis copied Harry's against and smelt the wine.

"You look like you're doing a line of coke," Harry snorted, back to his regular voice. Louis laughed loudly, and obnoxiously for being in such a small, fancy place. Their waiter came, with an army of others, bringing their food. The baguette sandwich Louis ordered, and the Harry ordered were fantastic. Louis truly did not think the food was going to taste as good as it did. Although, he supposed, maybe anything would taste fantastic when you're looking out into downtown London with a bottle of vin rouge and the man of your dreams on a first date.

\-------

Louis woke up to Harry looking down at him, a smile on his face like he had just been told the war had ended. Normally, he was quite happy to see Louis in the morning, but today it was overwhelming. He wondered why this was happening, if Louis had said something the day before, if Harry had planned something exciting for them to do today. Louis to recall today's soon-to-be events, but nothing came to him. And then he realized, today is his birthday (an anniversary like this seems as though you should count down the seconds and minutes and hours to it, but because Louis is Louis, he thinks of it is as being one year closer to dead).

"Morning, love. Merry Christmas Eve," Louis tried to play it off as if December was nothing more than the day before Christmas. Harry- being Harry- saw right through it.

"Babe! It's your birthday! Why aren't you excited?" Harry shot out sentences like rapid fire, BANG BANG BANG. Louis sighed, because Harry knew damn well why he hated his birthday. He just didn't agree with him.

"I just don't think that getting older is a cause worth fussing about, like you want to.". He stroked Harry's hair, and used a very soft voice. Even though he was tried to be so gentle, Harry was not having it.

"Well, excuse me for thinking that I should be able to spoil my boyfriend just one day of the year. Give him loads of gifts, and kisses, and hugs.".

"That's what Valentine's Day is for, darling," Harry frowned. He let Louis win the battle, but there was no doubt in his mind that he'd win the war. At least once Louis saw what he got him (nothing like that, you dirty bastard). It was an extremely limited edition signed Avengers comic book, that Louis had stared longingly at when they went Christmas shopping. It was a hundred dollars, though, and Louis knew it wasn't the time to buy it. Harry, on the other hand… well, he'd do whatever to make his boy happy. So he collected all the money he got from his sponsor, and the few dollars he go as a pre-nup for the new job at the bakery he was going to start. It would only pay 15 pounds an hour, and he would work from 11 to 4 on Saturdays, but it was something. The pre-nup, though, was what the ladies there called, 'policy'; however, in his heart of hearts Harry knew it was a Cancer Perk (the whole of idea of cancer perks made Harry feel quite pitiful, yet he never seemed to deny one. Really: there a right of passage for cancer kids. It's only fair).

"We're going to my mum's tonight,", Louis groaned. It wasn't that he didn't want to see his mum, it's just that he was really tricking tired after having made out with Harry until three am last night. Apparently, he just really needed a power nap so he could recharge and be ready for his boyfriend. It was just innocent kissing.

"Mmmhmm, I get to meet your family as The Official Boyfriend,". Louis scoffed.

"I don't think you understand how excited they all are. I hope you realize that every conversation I've had with them for the past two years has started with ' are you and Harry married yet?'. And that's just the twins,". Harry giggled- he needs to stop doing that if he values Louis' sanity- and got up to make tea. Most people would be nervous to spend Christmas with their boyfriend's family, Harry, on the other hand, was ecstatic. He loved the girls, and they loved him. Even before they had even met, Louis was always telling him how much his sisters appreciated him. 'And why's that?' he'd ask. All Louis would say was 'because I appreciate you, and that's good enough reason for them'. He'd then tease Louis about how 'love' isn't a bad word, and then would tell him he LOVE LOVE LOVED him.

"You've packed haven't you?" Harry inquired and passed the tea to Louis, sitting on the dye of the bed.

"Oh, love, You know me better than that. We're catching the train at four? I'll pack at three." Louis laughed.

"Well I guess we've got time for presents!" Harry remarked, clearly full of spite. After rummaging through the closet, Harry pulled out a flat rectangular object covered in bright red and green wrapping paper.

"I know you pointed this out, I'm not sure if this is the right one, but it's what I remember. If you don't like it you can return it. And be honest, Lou. I have the receipt…" Harry mumbled nervously, stood in front of Louis.

"Calm down, Haz. I'll probably love it. Don't worry." Louis tried to comfort Harry. The younger boy stood sheepishly. With a gentle pull, the wrapping paper tore down the middle. Harry winced. He may have been a bit of a stickler for tidiness (or as Louis called him, a neat freak). Once the wrapping paper was off, a colourful book was revealed, with drawings and black letters on the front. Louis' blue eyes opened dramatically, and Harry smiled.

"IS THIS THE LIMITED EDITION AVENGERS COMIC SIGNED BY STAN FUCKING LEE?!?!?!" Louis shouted in awe.

"Mmmhmmm,". Harry took a sip of his tea, smirking to himself smugly, he knew Louis so well.

"HARRY ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" Harry laughed and kissed Louis as a 'you're welcome'.

The rest of the day was just fine. A Miracle On 34th Street was on and Louis claimed they just had to watch it while he packed his bag. Harry agreed, but of course that wasn't the case. He packed Louis bag, and Louis was a little shit the whole time. All of his jumpers and t-shirts were packed sososo neatly, yet Louis felt the need to take them out and crumple them up just because. One heart-warming Christmas movie and eight cups of tea later, they were hailing a cab to King's Cross station. Harry (of course) bought the tickets to Doncaster online to avoid the line-ups there were sure to be. He even got first class, because he wanted to act like a posh little fuck. The two lads made their way to the platform, where the train had already arrived. It was surprisingly empty. They went aboard and found the designated seats. Stood on his tip toes, he tried to push his bag into the luggage cart. He cursed his genes for a moment. Harry chucked, and came behind him to push the bag up.

"My tiny little boyfriend," Harry stated fondly, giving Louis a sweet peck on the lips. Ugh, it was sickeningly cute.

"'S not my fault I'm dating a yeti."

\------- T

he train ride was ten times better than it could have been, because the boys had taken the empty cart to their advantage and jammed out to the 24 hour Christmas station. Of course, they did a rather cheesy rendition of 'All I Want For Christmas', but Louis is pretty sure that's a law of relationships. The closer home he got, the more excited he became. Reason for that being that all of his favourite people would be in the same room. The girls, his mum, and Harry; could he ask for anything more? By the looks of it, Harry was excited too. This was the closest thing he had to family, and he loved them just the same. Soon enough, Louis was pushing the front door open, Harry in tow. The second the door opened. Louis' sisters attacked them with hugs.

"LOUIS! HARRY! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH," one of the twins shouted.

"We missed you too," Harry said, picking Daisy up while Phoebe hugged Louis legs.

"So you two are finally together then?" Lottie asked, a shadow of a smile on her face.

"That we are, Lottie.". Louis said blushing a bit (ONLY A LITTLE OKAY DON'T BLAME HIM). The girls cleared out, taking the bags upstairs.

"Boys…" Jay said, and pulled them in for a hug. "I am SO happy for you two, mainly because I won't ever have to hear you talk about how much you love the other," she spoke mockingly.

"You told my mum?" Louis asked surprised.

"No, did you?" "

NO!"

"A little birdie may have leaked the information to me," Jay said.

"I'm going to kill Lottie,"

"I'll help, babe."

"Kettle's on, food's in the oven and Harry if you hurt my son I'll have to kill you,"

"Get in line with that one, yeah?"

"Others have threatened you?''

"Many, how can you be shocked though, when it's for someone like Louis, who everybody loves." Louis rolled his eyes at that. When will he know just how many people love him? Harry thinks, and Jay voices that opinion as well. "

Ugh, I wish he was aware of that," "

In the room, loves." Louis reminds them

"Right, and you didn't let me finish! Louis, if you hurt Harry I'll have to kill you as well.". They walked up to Louis' old bedroom, where the bed was made.

"I figured, as long as you're not… you know-ing, it would be fine for you to sleep together." Harry blushes like hell at that, and Louis just mages a "Thanks, mum.". Jay exits the room and the boys stand, hand-in-hand. They kiss innocently and make their way downstairs once the luggage is sorted. Louis really can't describe how happy he is when they all sit down to dinner. As it's his birthday, Jay made roast beef dinner, his favourite. Tomorrow they'll have turkey, which is everyone else's favourite. In the Tomlison family, it's tradition to go around the table and say why they are merry this Christmas. It's really just a spin on saying what you're what you're thankful for on Thanksgiving, but Louis loves it anyway. When they get to him, he doesn't have any trouble reciting an answer, because it's obvious.

"I'm merry because I'm lucky enough to be here, having my favourite dinner with all of the people I love on my birthday. And because I'm getting loads of presents." They all chuckle at that, though Louis is pretty damn serious. Once dinner is finished and presents are opened, they all sit down to watch The Ghost of Christmas Past. Thats a mother Tomlinson tradition, Louis' favourite actually. Towards the end of the film, he looks around the room. He sees his sisters all passed out on the couch, and his mum in her chair. Harry is under Louis' arm staring at the TV, and yeah, Louis thinks, he could get used to this.

\--------

Louis wakes up to Harry cuddled to his chest, fast asleep. Within minutes, four over-excited girls come bounding into the room, screaming "SANTA'S BEEN!"

He knows Lottie and Fizzy know about Santa, but everyone likes to put on a show for the twins. Everybody makes their way to the living room, and tea is passed around. It was quite frantic, because they all seem ed to take their tea differently and getting everyone's right was a nightmare. Eventually, all of the grown-ups have tea (Louis isn't sure how drinking tea equals grown up, and he doesn't want to think about it because that means Lottie and Fizzy are grown up). The gifts were passed around, and they all opened them quickly. An hour passed and they were all having a full English Breakfast at the table. Louis loved his mum's cooking, and he tried to savour every last bit of it. Soon enough though, he and Harry were on the train to London, once again cuddled up close, listening to music. Louis falls asleep in a moment, with Harry's arms wrapped around him like he's never going to let go. Which, Louis hopes, he won't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii
> 
> Almost 100 hits! Wow! Thank you guys so much! I hope you enjoy this one, it's a few days early. I'm actually probably going to post something on Sunday as well though. Ooooooh and ot5 and niall are introduced! It's really fluffy tbh. Once again, if anyone is interested in writing the smut scenes message me on tumblr. We can work something out.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo

December came and went like a blur, Louis thought to himself, as he put on some jeans. Harry's PCBF (pre-cancer best friend), Niall, was throwing a New Year's Eve party and invited the new couple. Mostly because, in Harry's words, the people at his university suck and he wants some cool people there (Louis wasn't entirely sure Niall put it like that, because he finds the good in absolutely everybody). Apparently, Niall had also said another sickeningly cute couple would be there and they could bond. That made Louis laugh. When thy'd met with Niall for a drink a few weeks ago, he mustered something about how they didn't need to be so damn annoying about this and rub it in his single face.  Louis was squeezing into his shoes when Harry got out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Took you long enough, twat," Louis said in place of a greeting,"I know my hair looks effortless, but it's really not."

"Love you too, babe," Harry sang and gave Louis a kiss on the forehead. 

"Why are you so damn excited?" 

"Cause we're going to get completely wasted tonight." Harry said matter-of-factly.

'Oh are we? Thanks for informing me of your plan," Louis said in a sarcastic tone. He made his way to where Harry was on his bed and dragged his hands through Harry's damn hair. He placed kisses all over Harry's face. Maybe Niall was right about them being sickeningly cute. 

\-----------

They arrived at the part with swollen red lips from making out on the way here (the tube was empty, who the hell could blame them?). Since they got together, Louis' tolerance for PDA skyrocketed. Sometimes it's extremely difficult to control themselves, especially when Harry's wearing that specific pair of jeans. Getting them on required great difficulty, thug Louis didn't mind helping (presumably because he was inches away from Harry's ass. It goes without saying, he grabbed it quite a bit). People were everywhere, drinking champagne and in attire much too classy for one of Niall's parties. Harry could see why the people at his university suck, they're all quite rich and haughty. Niall, on the other hand, is just enjoying life, and carries the party with him. 

"Harry! Louis! How are you guys? So glad to see you, these people are fuckin twats," Niall took one boy under each arm.

"They do seem rather snobby," Louis remarked.

"You're telling me. Oh! You guys need to meet the couple I told Harry about. They're all cutesy like you two,". Louis rolled his eyes, but followed Niall into the kitchen, holding Harry's hand. 

"Louis, Harry, meet Zayn and Liam. Zayn, Liam, meet Louis and Harry,". Niall said, oblivious to the fact they knew each other quite well.

"Oh my gosh, he guys!" Harry said.

"Wait, you know each other?" Niall seemed rather confused.

"I've known them since Year 1, Niall." Louis answered.

"That's ridiculous! Well I'm hanging out here with you, everyone else are knobs." And so the five boys sat, drinking Guinness and laughing. Talking about what's going on with them, just enjoying each other's company. Harry couldn't help but notice how well their group dynamic was, playing off each other easily, tossing it back and forth. Even thug it was the first time they were all in the same room, it felt like they were old friends. Harry was quite fond of it all. He felt like he belonged, and that was a feeling he hadn't had for the first sixteen years of his life. It was a relatively new sensation, but he soaked up every minute of it.  Soon enough, the knobs filtered out, leaving the five alone. It was only nine, and Louis and Harry had nowhere to be, so they decided on playing some FIFA.

"I hope you know, I will kick all your asses at FIFA." Niall said once they sat around the TV.

"Whatever you say mate," Liam chirped, and passed the controllers around.  Louis and Harry made their way back to the hospital at three am. It was much too late, but they fell asleep. By then, some doctors had already arrived to start working. By some ridiculous stroke of luck, they made it back to their room, and cuddled up into bed. Harry got his phone and started playing an album by someone named Ed Sheeran. A song called Thinking Out Loud came on, and Louis just soaked up the lyrics. He felt them in his heart, as Harry whispered them into his ear:

_And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

I t just felt so right. Being here with Harry. Listening to this song that explained them so well. He was overwhelmed with content, as the chorus rung through:

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

Right where we are. In this miserable, cold, cancer-world. The two found love. Louis didn't think it would possibly get any better, than the next verses played:

_When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades_

_And the crowds don't remember my name_

_When my hands don't play the strings the same way I know you will still love me the same_

_'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen_

_And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

_I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe it's all part of a plan_

_Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

_Hoping that you'll understand._

He was feeling the words in his soul, and as the chorus played again, Louis couldn't stop himself from saying those three little words.

"I love you,". 

Harry stopped breathing. They'd said it before as a joke, but never like that. A few seconds passed before Harry said it back. By then, they were both grinning like idiots, just so happy that the other loved them. Harry was so lost in this sea of joy, that he almost missed Louis whisper, "I think this is our song,". "I think so too.".  --

\---------

In the past month, Louis and Harry had taken to leaving each other little gifts every now and then (okay, more often than that). He'd be going to bed, and Harry would find his favourite chocolate on the desk. Or some flowers. Each time, they'd have a note saying 'I love you'. Being a proper gentleman, he returned the favour, buying Louis comic books and t-shirts, or whatever he thought Louis might like. His birthday was in a few days, and he knew Louis would pull out all the stops, so he tried to make it up with tons of gifts. For instance, he'd just left a mix CD of all their songs on Louis' pillow. He'd wrote on it 'I love you' in black marker. 

Harry marched to the bakery for work. Although it hardly seemed like work, what with just getting to bake all day long. The ladies there were so nice and patient with him, but they always claimed he was a natural. A recipe for chocolate croissants was on the counter, so Harry prepped. He was a little disappointed he wouldn't see the look on Louis' face when he found the CD, because it always looked like he was overwhelmed with love. It made Harry proud, since he put that look on Louis' face. On Louis, who never let people in and did his best to not love people. But he couldn't falling in love with Harry. Who could?

As Harry predicted, that was the exact expression Louis had when he found the CD. He glanced at the the track list. Suddenly, tears sprung to his eyes and his heart grew three sizes. It was all of their favourite songs, and Thinking Out Loud was the first track. Louis was overwhelmed with fondness for this boy. After all, he made a fucking mix CD for him. Who does that? The CD player Harry had kept in the closet was on the desk, so he popped it in. He lied on his bed, absorbing every note, studying the track list.

I Love You

1\. Thinking Out Loud

2\. Tenerife Sea

3\. Beside You

4\. Stormy

5\. Stay With Me 

6\. Through The Dark

7\. Gone Gone Gone

8\. Shirtsleeves

9\. Rather Be

10\. Fix You

11\. Parachute

12\. Permanent

-Harry xo

Louis realized that a fourth of those songs were by Ed Sheeran, and smiled to himself. Ed was their favourite artist. He wasn't too hipster for Louis, or too mainstream for Harry either. Just perfect. He bought them tickets to one of his concerts and was going to give them to Harry for his birthday. There wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind that Harry would love it (he actually loves anything Louis does).  A few hours later, Harry opened the door, balancing a box that promised pastries in his hands. Louis loved how he looked when he got home from the bakery. Flushed, from spending the day by the oven, and smelling of chocolate. Messy hair and a dirty apron. It was adorable. 

"Louuuuu, I have those miniature pies you like," Harry called out, leaning down to peck Louis' on the lips. They'd kissed hundreds of times, but it always felt new for Harry. He couldn't believe this boy was finally his, every kiss reminded him. This whole thing was also ridiculously domestic, and that made him want to crawl in a hole.

"Thank you, lovely. And double thank you, because that CD had me crying,". Louis got up from the desk he was sat in and held Harry in his arms.

"That wasn't the plan,".

"I loved it, and I love you. You're pretty fantastic, you know?"

"You are tooooo, my sweet babooo," .

"Charlie Brown?"

"Could it be anyone else?". Harry opened the bakery box, and presented it to Louis.

"Pick your poison, darling."

"Hmmmmm, I could go for a strawberry one.". Harry handed him one and sat down on the bed. Louis followed. The pie was warm and delicious, but it was a million times better because Harry made it for him (with love, too. Harry said that was the only ingredient). 

"Very tasty," Louis remarked. A smile played on Harry's lips. "What?" Louis asked, confused. It came out a lot softer than it would have if it wasn't Harry he was talking to. 

"It's just-," Harry started. instead, of completing his thought, he kissed Louis softly. "You had a crumb,".

"Very cheeky way of cleaning crumbs, Styles. You can make up for it by kissing me again though.". And that Harry did. Longer this time, but still just as sweet. Louis tasted like strawberries. Damn good way to spend a day, Harry thought to himself. Making CD's, baking things, and coming home to Louis. If he was healthy it would all be perfect. That's all he wanted, for him and Louis to not have cancer. To do what normal people their age are doing: going to uni, getting jobs, etc. But the universe fucked him over a bit. He would never admit that though. In Harry's mind, you get one really good thing in your life. His was Louis. Maybe having Louis meant also having cancer, but given his options he much rather a world with Louis and cancer than a cancer-free one without Louis.

\----------

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear boyfriend, Happy Birthday to you!" Louis sang as he proceeded to the bed, cupcake with a lit candle in hand.

"Make a wish!". Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds and then blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?".

"You know I can't tell you, it won't come true,".

"Fine. Now open your presents!".

"Okay,". Two news-paper wrapped, rather disoriented looking objects were at the foot of the bed. Harry lunged to reach for the first. Once unwrapped, it was clear that the object was the polaroid camera Harry had been wanting for months (Louis scoffed when he mentioned it, could he get any more hipster?). "Aw! Thank you, Lou! Now we can take pictures of dates and stuff so we can remember them!".

"I thought you'd like it. Now open the other one, you'll like it even more!".

"I seriously doubt that.". Not one to protest, Harry took the newspaper off the second object. It was a box. Louis made an action to open it; he found two pieces of paper inside. "Louis! Tickets to Ed Sheeran! Oh my god!".

"I know! It'll be so fun! We'll here our song live!". Harry smiled fondly.

"I don't deserve you," Harry remarked.

"No, you deserve much more. Now c'mon, let's eat this cupcake.". That just wasn't the truth though. Louis was everything Harry need and so much more. Hopefully, one day Louis would see that.


	6. We Made These Memories For Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii
> 
> This one is a bit longer, around 3500 words. There are a bunch of things happening in this, and they'll continue on into the next few chapters. Thank you guys so much for reading, please make sure to give feedback! Once again, if you're interested in writing smut scenes for this vic please contact me on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo

The venue Ed was playing at was rather small, but it was nice because it made everything feel more intimate. Their seats were very close to the stage, so the show was a million times better. When Ed came out, Louis thought he might go deaf from all the screaming. The few thousand people at the little theatre were much noisier than you'd expect, but it created a nice atmosphere. Both boys knew all the lyrics to all the songs, and they were having a really great time. Runaway, one of the more fast-paced songs on the album came on, and Harry and Louis danced like hell. The lyrics were shouted into each other's ears:

_I've known it for a long time_

_Daddy wakes up to a drink at night_

_Disappearing all night_

_I don't wanna know where he's been lying_

_I know what I wanna do_

_I wanna runaway_

_Runaway with you_

_Gonna grab clothes, six in the morning, go._

Louis identified with this song so much. His dad (well technically stepdad, his actual dad left when he was ten days old) had drinking issues and was cheating on his mum. Louis found out when he was fifteen. Even though it was such a long time ago, Louis can still perfectly recall wanting to run away from home. To find somewhere better, where he could be him.

_How long you leavin'?_

_Well, Dad just don't expect me back this evening_

_Oh it could take a bit of time to heal this_

_It's been a long day_

_Thumb on side of the roadway._

 

_But I love him from the skin to my bones_

_But I don't wanna live in his home_

_There's nothing to say 'cause he knows_

_I'll just runaway and be on my own._

 

It's true, Louis loved his dad very much, but he couldn't handle living under his circumstances. It wasn't until a few months later that Jay left him for greener pastures. That was a difficult time. It was around when Louis was diagnosed so his mom was in a really rough patch. She also had to start working extra shifts to pay for Louis' hospital bills and medicine. He felt like such a burden. Louis was actually pretty shock that he didn't end up leaving, but he couldn't do that to his family. No, instead he worked countless jobs to help play the pills. After a particularly long day of work, Lottie made him tea and told him something he'd never forget: "I really look up to you, you know? You're quite brave.". That fuelled him to fight. To fight this illness he had, and for his family. Whenever he gets down on himself, he reminds himself of that conversation. Naturally, Harry knew about Louis' extreme 'daddy issues'. He had quite strong feeling about them, as well.

Despite Louis' protests, Harry had a deep hatred for Louis' dad. The fact that he left Louis' family with nothing and made Louis feel so bad. Anybody who ever hurt Louis was considered terrible in Harry's eyes.

Ed started playing Photograph, and Louis and Harry started sawing back and forth together singing along. Harry absentmindedly started fondling with the necklace Louis got hi when he was sixteen. It was so funny, that those exact lyrics were in the song. Louis seemed to notice, because he kissed the necklace. It was just a paper airplane, but Louis got it to remind Harry he can fly. That he was free. Harry made a mental to add Photograph to their playlist. At the intermission, they decided to go to the toilets. Standing at the urinals, Harry feels like he's sixteen again. Like, they've stood at hundreds of urinals together since then, but it felt different. He was listening to his favourite artist play all his and Louis' songs, and he thought he might cry. It was just perfect. An indescribably, breath-taking kind of perfect. After the break, all the viewers reconvene in the theatre.

"Hi, guys. Thanks for coming. So this next song is about being in love with somebody and wanting to be there forever. It's not puppy love, it's real and true un-requited love. It's called Thinking Out Loud,". Harry and Louis glance at each other. They hold each other and sway to the rhythm. The lyrics are whispered in between them, like they're they're own.

"And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, Maybe just the touch of a hand, Well, me I fall in love with you every single day, And I just wanna tell you I am," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. With Louis, like this, Harry feels at home. A luxury he never thought he'd have when he was younger. Louis was wrong, he didn't deserve more than him. Harry was lucky to have Louis. Ed played the rest of his songs, including their favourites. It was a good night. Probably one of the best of their lives. And, the thing is, watching your favourite artist live would be great anytime, but watching them with the love of your life makes it a million times better. The boy exited the building, and made their way to the tube station. They were on post-concert highs, and it was quite evident.

"That was sooooooo good," Louis said, swing his and Harry's hand.

"I know, it's so much better than the recording. And it was very romantic to listen to our song live with you there,"

"You think so?"

"Mmmmmhmmm, best birthday present ever. Thank you, baby.". Filled with love, Harry put his arm around Louis and kissed him. The two half-drunk, completely-in-love boys walked down the street. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Louis was feeling absolutely lovestruck. Like, since he's started dating Harry he can't control his fondness towards the boy which is something he thought he'd never say. In his eighteen years before Harry, Louis convinced himself he'd never love somebody to the extent that them existing makes him want to cry. Perhaps it was how shit his parent's marriage had been, and how it convinced him that everybody would just end up hurting him in the end. But here Harry was. As soon as he came into his life, Harry made it his mission to knock all of Louis' walls down. At first, Louis hated himself for letting this curly-haired, goofy-grinned stranger into his heart. Now, he couldn't imagine it any other way. God, he was in deep.

"Want to go for a drink somewhere?" Louis asked, not wanting the night to be over.

"Yeah, some place quiet, though. I like talking to you.".

"Whatever you say, lovely.". Off they went to a pub on the corner of whatever street they were on. Most people were at a club across the street, so it wasn't very busy. They went up to the bar and ordered beers; nothing too strong, they wanted to be able to remember tonight.

"What was your favourite song?" Harry asked.

"Thinking Out Loud, you know that.".

"Other than that?".

"Hmmmmm. Runaway.".

"Cause of your dad?".

"Yeah, yours?".

"I liked Take It Back."

"That one's good. You wouldn't really expect rapping from him, with his other songs. But he does a good job at it.".

"Yeah, and like, you can just tell how honest he's being, you know?".

"Totally, and he doesn't really seem to give a fuck if anybody doesn't like it. He doesn't do his music for oner people, he does it for him. And if somebody likes it, cool." Just as Louis said that, the door swung open. And, c'mon, that cannot seriously be Ed Sheeran. There can't be a chance in heaven, hell, and the place in between that that is Ed Sheeran. That doesn't happen, at least not in real life.

"C'mon," Louis grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off his stool.

"What? Louis, we can't-".

"Let's say hello.". Harry followed Louis, because what else was he supposed to do? Stop him? Haha. 

"Hi! I'm Louis, this is Harry, we were at your concert, it was great."

"Oh, hey! You liked it? Thanks for coming!".

"Our pleasure! Do you think we could have a quick photo?".

"Yeah! Totally." Ed got up and one of his friends took his phone. The boys were on either side of Ed, smiling big. Harry still hadn't said anything. Once the picture was taken, Ed went to shake their hands. "Thanks for coming, Harry." He said again, extending to shake. "Yeah, thank you, it was great." Harry may have been a tiny bit starstruck. "You too, Louis.". The boys paid, and left the bar. Harry was shaking.

"Louis! We just met Ed Sheeran! How does that even- oh my god!".

"I know, babe! I'm sort of awestruck."

"Officially the best night ever."

"You think?"

"Absolutely.".

\-------

"Louis! These are serious questions! Stop laughing!" Harry pleaded, not actually all that serious. How could he deny Louis giggling? It's probably against several laws.

"These questions are stupid, is what they are. How is my favourite colour going to decide if we should go to Scotland or Paris?". The boys were planning a mini vacation, and were relying on some online quiz for their destination.

"I don't know, it's some super science-y brain stuff. Now come here an help me with these!" Harry scooted to the right of his bed, and patted the spot next to him. Louis, being the fantastic boyfriend he is, brought their tea (that he made, again, the extraordinary boyfriend) and cuddled into Harry's side.

"My favourite colour is red, you know that."

"Yeah I do," Harry inputted the answers. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do you appreciate cultural cuisine?".

"I appreciate eating it, maybe a seven.". Harry typed in a seven and a ten. He loved different cultures' foods and how vastly different they are from the other, while still being sort of the same. It amazed Harry. To be honest, he was really rooting for Paris. It was so romantic there, definitely a place he wanted to experience with Louis. The lights, the food, the history. It all seemed like the perfect place to take your boyfriend.

"Okay, final question. Accurate or Inaccurate: you prefer long term relationships over flings.".

"Although I'm shocked that's an actual question and it's not just you trying to find out if I'm in this for the long haul, it's quite accurate.".

Louis could only see one side of Harry's face, but there was a big smile played on his lips. Harry's fingers danced around his entry box, no doubt trying to tease Louis (wow, that sounds sexual. Harry teasing Louis with his fingers? Jesus, Louis needed to scrub his mind). Finally, he typed in 'accurate' which wasn't at all a shook to Louis. Harry's arm draped it's self over Louis' shoulders, his thumb tracing circles where it landed.

"Moment of truth, love". He clicked 'results' and a big picture of the Eiffel Tower popped up, along with letters that read: PARIS IS THE PLACE FOR YOU!

"We're going to Paris, Lou!" he kissed Louis.

"That's quite exciting." he inwardly laughed at Harry's expression. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"And I am,". "You are what?".

"In this for the long haul."

"Me too.". Louis cuddled himself further into Harry's side, trying to capture the other boy's warmth.

"By the way, you look really cute in my jumper.".

"What? This old thing". Louis was wearing Harry's TEENAGE RUNAWAY shirt, and it was a few sizes too big. The hemline was well beneath his waist, and he had the cutest little sweater paws. He was so warm in the sweater, and with Harry pressed up next to him. Not an oh-my-god-I-think-I-have-a-fever warm, but an oh-my-god-I'm-so-happy-that-my-favourite-person-ever-is-next-to-me. It was quite nice, actually.

"You wear it better than me.".

"Darling, don't state the obvious. It makes you sound even dumber than you are," Louis made fun of Harry, jokingly of course.

"Heeeeeeey!" and, oh my god, he was so cute.

"I'm kidding, lovely, I'm kidding! You wear it just as nice as I do and you're not dumb at all. You're clever, even".

"Thank you,".

"Now, let's start booking train tickets,". By that, of course, he meant how about you book the train tickets and I'll give you kisses while you do it. Honestly though, Harry couldn't complain.

\------------

On his trip to Tesco's, Harry learned two things: 1. the store does not take particular pride in renewing their flower selection, or keeping the plants alive, for that matter, and 2. candy is ridiculously expensive the day before Valentine's Day. He was actually quite upset, because he really wanted to make Valentine's perfect and rotten flowers and shitty candy that costed him half his pay check hardly seem it. He wanted to offer Louis the world; present gifts of gold and diamonds to win Louis over like you would a medieval times prince or princess. So, really, thanks a lot, Tesco's, for screwing him over. He exited the store empty-handed, looking for somewhere to get flowers worthy of the perfection that is Louis. Fortunately, he found a make-shift farmer's market with a flower vendor, and just about every kind of flower under the moon. There were roses, and daisies, and tulips all in a range of beautiful bright colours. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a particularly stunning bouquet of red roses. After reasoning that they're classic, a must for Valentine's day, he bought them- hoping Louis won't find it too cliché.

And then there's the matter of candy. How many cinnamon hearts does he need to purchase for Louis to prove his love? Is writing out 'I love you' in Hershey's kisses too much? Or not enough? In the end, Harry decides on a small horse load of sugar-covered chocolates, and a card. Harry had a perfect day set up for Valentine's. It was surprise, but he told Louis not to make any plans. Since Louis is Louis and likes to be in charge, he protested ever so greatly, but finally agreed because, well, Harry is Harry. Harry's plan was perfect, and really romantic as well. First, he'd wake Louis up with the flowers and chocolates (and also kisses). Then, they'd make their way to the bakery, which Harry was able to get all to himself. The two would have a breakfast of tea and pastries, while Harry would tell him about the day's activities. Next, they'd catch As You Like It at the Shakespeare theatre (he knew going to see a Shakespeare play was pompous enough for Louis, a romance would send him over the edge). But what's a show without dinner? The boys would then go to The Wolesley, after putting on some more suitable attire. Harry knew dinner would cost a pretty penny, so he'd been saving up for the past month. Even though it meant he went without new clothes and treats, it was worth it to see the smile on Louis' face. Anything was, really.

Harry knew Louis would love the date even if the bakery caught fire, the actors in the play all sucked, and he got food poisoning at dinner; he was still undeniably nervous. Up until now, he'd spent all his Valentine's days that he was old enough to date somebody alone, eating biscuits and watching trashy reality shows. Technically, he hadn't really been alone because Louis was sat right next to him doing the exact same thing. Harry can remember when he was seventeen, and he and Louis were cuddled up in bed watching Gogglebox. The only thing running through his mind was I'd rather spend Valentine's sat here with you, watching telly than on any fancy date with some girl I emptied out my wallet for and won't even give me the time of day. Maybe that's when he knew he was in too deep to save himself, but he also wasn't sure if he wanted to get out. That also could've been one of the first indicators of his sexuality, because he actually didn't really want to go on a date with any girl at all. Not just on Valentine's, all the time. The only person he wanted to take out was sitting next to him, stuffing his face with chocolates. Of course, being a seventeen year old with much more significant things to worry about (example: cancer), he brushed it off. And then it got to a point where he couldn't really ignore it; every time he saw Louis he felt like bursting into flames. It made it very difficult to live with in such close quarters, needing somewhere to be able to cry about how pretty Louis was (and, in his darkest moments, jack off; but he'd never let anyone find that out). The phone calls he shared with Niall when nobody else was around are still probably the most embarrassing memories of his. Oh my god, Niall. Yesterday, he twitched his nose in the cutest way and it obviously means he likes me back! (obviously) Harry'd tell him. Niall made fun of him for months after that one, and he might have it recorded. One day, just as it got to be too much to handle, Louis told him he loved him. That was sort of like a fever dream, Harry was sure he imagined it. But no, he woke up alone and in love, and went to bed beside the love of his life and now boyfriend. Surely, it was one of the best days of Harry's life, even before the time he met Daniel Radcliffe (that actually may have been another indicator of his sexuality. What? Harry Potter could totally get it, ask Ginny).

Months later, there he was, on his way him to a boyfriend he though he was much too beautiful to have. That he wasn't quite right about, though. They deserved the best, and that was each other. When he opened the door, after hiding Louis' gifts with Stacy, the receptionist, he saw that Louis was on the phone.

"I know, first Valentine's with somebody. I'm so excited, mate. He's perfect," Louis saw Harry walk in, and ended the conversation. Harry's heart fluteered the tiniest bit at Louis' description of him. "Well I should run, don't to keep you. Okay, see you soon, Stan. Yeah, we'll got to dinner, sure, with the other lads. When are you in London? Well when's your next break? Okay, then. Bye, man, love you too.". Louis was in his sweats and Harry's t-shirt. That actually had become a bit of a normal occurrence. Harry's clothes fit him well, and they smelt like Harry.

"Talking to Stan?" Harry asked, giving Louis a kiss and going to change.

"Yeah, he's sorting dates out for a trip 'round here. Wants to go to dinner with the boys,".

"That sounds fun, but I'm sure that's not all you talked about," Harry shot Louis a knowing look, and made his way to where Louis was sat in the chairs by the window. "I heard something about me being perfect,". Louis's expression became sheepish.

"A little modesty goes a long way, Styles." Louis joked.

"How can I be modest when my boyfriend is gushing to all his friends about how perfect I am?".

"I wasn't gushing, and it was only one friend.".

"Really? Because Zayn texted me earlier asking me to shut you up about how much you love me,".

"Well Zayn must be imagining things, darling.".

"You looooooooooove meeee!". Harry teased, wrapping himself around Louis.

"No, I don't, you bloody yeti!".

"I know you doooo!".

"Unhand me, you gigantic ruffian! I demand for you to let go,".

"Only if you ask nicely…".

"Pleeeeeeease let go of me so I can give you a kiss,".

"Well when you put it like that…". Harry said, letting go of Louis.

"Thank you. And maybe I told a few friends that I am sort of fond of you. And maybe also somebody on the tube.".

"I knew it, you bastard. And why were you on the tube?"

"Hmm? Oh, no reason. Just visiting Zayn.".

"Aww, I would've come." Harry fake pouted, though he wasn't entirely convinced Louis had went to Zayn's. It made sense and everything, what with the text and Harry being out, but Louis said it kind of weird. What Harry didn't know was that Louis was buying him balloons, those chocolates he liked, and some flowers. Maybe Harry was in charge of the day's activities but Louis would still spoil him. He had to, part of the contract of being a boyfriend. Plus, he sort of wanted to. What? Harry was pretty awesome. He deserved flowers and chocolates (and kisses and love and hugs and- oh, Louis was rambling).

"Do you want to go downstairs and grab some dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me change."

And so Harry and Louis went to the cafeteria, eating a dinner of tacos and orange juice, pressing kisses on each other's lips every time they swallowed.


End file.
